Drink Away My Loneliness
by Cannibal Jello
Summary: Kevin gives someone a surprise visit
1. Default Chapter

Title: Drink Away my Loneliness

Author: Cannibaljelloyahoo.com

Rating: G

Warnings: Shounen-ai! (boys love, sweet male/male) Guess who XD

Disclaimer: Don't own Resident Evil/Biohazard anything, not makin any profit. Yadda yadda.

Notes: Well, I've been working on this the last…ohh, week I guess. I tried to keep it short, yet it still managed to reach 6,367 words. It could have been more or less, because I managed to misplace coughlosecough a chunk of my notebook papers containing the rough draft (I hope I didn't forget anything). That's why I didn't post it earlier…But hell, I said I'd get it done by Saturday and it is currently 11:15pm in Oregon, USA. So I win! XD

Hmm…it does contain shounen-ai (boys love), though it's not too bad in my mind. I don't know what spurred me to write it. Just goin off randomly I guess. Is that a good thing? o0

One thing I felt weird about is how mushy it gets at the end. I had to write that off the top of my head, along with some other parts. Musta been caused by the movie the parents drug me off to see a few hours ago.

Hmm…so I'm so damn tired right now, I can't think of much else to say. But like always, REVIEW. ! I need to know what I'm doin' right, if anything. I have a couple more story ideas I've scribbled down (if I haven't lost those too ;) and I could write a few more…aggressive fics, one definitely being hardcore Yaoi. But we'll see what happens. The verdict is up to the readers.

Wait, I kinda remember how this popped up. I was bored one day at school and I wrote a stupid script…thing, scenario of Kevin…well, I won't say anything else, because I think I'm going to post it after this as an add on. If ya want it, I will, since it's done and sitting on my desktop…Its just a blurb of really simply written stuff.

Okay! Bed now! I went to bed at 2AM, woke up at 5AM and I've been up ever since.

At this rate, I'll turn into a zombie, haha.

OHOH, and are there any livejournal geniuses here (or at least someone who knows more than me, which is basically understanding what they're doing)? My friend and I are having problems with our David and Kevin RP journals, and we're desperate.

That is all. (lumbers off to bed)

==========

Kevin Ryman was a man on a mission.

No, he wasn't armed with his choice .45, nor wearing his protective R.P.D. armor. Instead, he was equipped with a 12 pack of Budweiser and two bags of chips. No, there weren't any zombies to slaughter - just an antisocial plumber to tame.

The floorboards creaked beneath the leather-booted feet as Kevin strode confidently onwards through one dark hall after another, seeking a single apartment amidst the hundreds. The door was identical to all the rest, but Kevin, yes Kevin, was on a mission and once he took action, nothing could deter him. _Well, besides a couple lovely ladies - twins at best, with long blonde flowing hair and two firm sets of buns._ Kevin sighed, seriously doubting his chances or striking it _that_ lucky. _Too bad..._

Kevin finally approached his destination, deciding that it would be best to find his key instead of breaking the door down, so he began rummaging through his jean pockets. It was a struggle, as he was reluctant to set down his bag of goodies, and - of course - his beloved alcohol. Somehow he managed, settling for crushing the paper bags against his broad chest in one arm, inwardly grimacing at the crackle of breaking potato chips as he held the case of beer in the same-sided hand. At last he found his balance, producing the silver key from one back pocket, which he inserted in the knobs lock. One simple twist and the door was kicked open, allowing the beaming man entrance.

You gain some, you lose some, Kevin frowned, mentally apologizing to the abused sack of crumbs. His expression of dismay brightened as he shifted his gaze to the 12 shining bottles. _At least the beer is safe!_

Kevin approached the wooden coffee table placed before a well-worn, but still fairly new blue sofa, where he dropped the paper bag and its contents. Then he set the beer down on the table, the clanking of each glass bottle against its neighbor making the apartment feel like a place were Kevin could slouch across the couch cushions and put his sore feet up on the table after a long day of work. ..._Well, like a home. _And indeed, the apartment _was_ a home.

Just not Kevin's.

Hell, if David had twin sisters as neighbors like I imagined, then I would seriously consider moving in next door.

It wasn't that the apartment was unattractive. In fact, despite the grunginess of its outdoor appearance, the inside was quite nice. Or perhaps David's sense of neatness and style helped the apartments appeal. _And I bet you're not helping, marching in here and putting your dirty boots on his polished tabletop. _Kevin quickly sat his feet to the ground, leaning forward to brush off the specks of dirt and fearing the wrath of the pony-tailed plumber. _I'd like to keep my balls intact, thank you very much._

Still, Kevin had to admit that he was surprised at the spotless apartment. He had always assumed plumbers were dirty - heck, they weren't Martha Stewart by any means, considering their line of work and the tasks they were paid quite a bit of money to do. But David stroked Kevin as being the rare uptight breed who compared the contrast of colors between his blinds and his curtains.

Once upon a time, Kevin had wondered what exactly the plumber did while caged and locked away in his home. _Cleaning constantly, no doubt, _Kevin told himself. _His windows are spotless and he keeps potted plants, for Christ's sake! _It was undeniable now what Kevin had to do, what he put upon himself voluntarily to carry out. _I'm showing David how a real man lives. Women, tuck your children in bed, 'cause we're going to paint the town red. Strip clubs and bars, get ready because when I party, I party hard!_

Kevin sat, staring at the finely chiseled key, lost in his own silent thoughts. Hell, he had nothing better to do while he sat and waited for the plumber to return home from wherever he was. While Kevin assumed he was at work, he couldn't be sure. In fact, Kevin knew very little about the lifestyle the plumber had adopted after Raccoon.

Hell, who _did_ know, besides the man himself? Yoko was Kevin's first bet and he had great reason to believe the two kept in touch. _Where else would I have gotten this key from?_ Kevin asked himself. He had a smirk on his lips as he gripped the silver metal between forefinger and thumb, tilting it in the light that seeped through the window blinds. It reminded him of just hours before.

Kevin, unlike David, kept in touch with his fellow survivors. He knew the whereabouts of everyone. In fact, he could prove it to anyone who asked, right then and there. _Let's begin with Yoko, since I saw her last. She's cute, young, and smart - the perfect University candidate. She started attending the local University just last month..._

It was true; after the outbreak incident, little Ms. Suzuki had been desperate to start anew - too afraid to return to her old lifestyle - _Whatever that was_ - but she hadn't been so terrified to erase it entirely. _So she started studying psychology, eagerly learning how to unlock her own subconscious, to dissect her secret past..._While Kevin wasn't blind enough to doubt her abilities, he remained concerned. _Concerned of what, exactly? That's what I'd like to know. _Kevin couldn't deny that he was also concerned for her emotional wellness. _I hope what she finds won't hurt her..._

Kevin didn't know why, but he had grown protective of the young girl. He knew he wasn't alone - David had shown the same fondness of Yoko, if not more so than Kevin had. It had been quite obvious during that certain nightmarish night, when David had done his best to shield Yoko from any harm whatsoever - watching her with the protectiveness of a brother, keeping her in his eagles eye until the very end. Yes, young, scared, confused Yoko, seemingly innocent had won the trust over the cold, stoic, and mysterious plumber.

How she convinced him to give her his spare house key, I'll never understand, but damn! I gotta give the girl some credit! Kevin thought with a smile on his lips - quite the opposite reaction during lunchtime when Yoko had revealed the key for the first time. He'd been awe-struck, with his mouth hanging open as that of a guppy, eyes just as wide.

Out of all the survivors, Kevin guessed he saw Yoko the most. This meant that the lunch earlier that day hadn't been the first for Kevin and the young Japanese girl to share. In fact, Kevin often found himself accompanying Yoko while she shopped and he had invited her over to his own apartment for popcorn and a movie more times than he could count. _I'd bet money that David's done the same_. Any man was putty in the cute girl's hands.

George was a fine example of that, having become quite close with the lovely Cindy Lennox. As far as Kevin knew, the two had become an item. It wasn't surprising - both had been two bruised hearts seeking comfort after the catastrophe. Kevin couldn't be sure how far the couple would take their relationship, but he guessed they we confident, having been living together since...

Speaking of moving, we can't forget ol' Mark and Jim, Kevin reminded himself. It seemed that the surgeon and the waitress weren't the only people who had moved. Both dark men had been able to track down families which were left behind - one out of divorce, the other pushed away by a young man seeking independence. But it seemed that both were seeking their own comfort blankets, if you will, something that had let them return to as normal life as possible. Mark, the old veteran had been giving his greatest efforts to stitch close the wounds with his ex-wife and their shared teenage son. Jim had been seeking his family too, returning home to his mother and stepfather. So far, both men had been successful in settling down.

Only three to go, the 31 year old told himself. He had yet to think about himself, David, and Ms. Ashcroft._ Ladies first..._

What had become of the beautiful news journalist? Well, for one thing, she kept her profession. With her natural news-breaking talents, she had been able to reel in a job at the local paper.

Kevin sat the key onto the table lightly, before settling against the couch again, arms bent and hands twined behind his head. He thought about the strawberry blonde.

Alyssa had talent - that was for sure. Besides her useful lock picking techniques, she had other certain qualities...._I should know,_ Kevin thought with a sigh.

George and Cindy weren't the only two survivors who had sought comfort with one another. There two other people stood - Alyssa a beautiful, determined woman who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it - and then there was Kevin, reduced to a slick puddle at any fine ladies heels. _And damn, is she fine!_ Kevin had been drawn to her long, sleek legs and badass attitude. Both longing and ripe, the cop and the reporter had been attracted to one another.

Eventually their lust had led them to the same bed on a few blissful occasions. Yet both of them knew they were just having a fling - it wasn't serious, they just allowed themselves to indulge in pleasure once in a while. It wasn't a unusual act for Kevin anyway, who had never had much luck with serious relationships...But he and Alyssa were happy with their lives, just as he believed everyone else was...

Hey, why haven't you thought about yourself yet? Kevin was surprised momentarily before he grinned. _Saving the best, eh? Yeah, what's that handsome devils name...Kevin, wasn't it?_

He might have been flattering himself, but he was proud of how smoothly he had settled into his new life. Kevin had imagined the change to be a quite difficult for him. After all, he had lost everything he had - his house, his friends, and the career he had spent so much time and effort to build. He had loved his job, despite never making the S.T.A.R.S. final cut.

The thought never failed to make him grit his teeth. _I gave so much to the Force, and all they did was shoot me down. They kept taking and taking, like the selfish bastards they were, and never gave anything in return...Hell, but it would be too harsh to say that they got what they deserved, because no one ever deserves the fate that brought Raccoon to its knees._

When Kevin began his search for a job he hadn't wanted to return to law enforcement, yet he still sought a profession that his training would pay off in. So, he turned to the next best thing. Kevin had easily landed a job as a strip club bouncer. _Why not? The money is great, as is the, ahem, work environment._ Besides, he did well with his knowledge of restraint. _So the training was useful outside of the Force after all. _Kevin had made himself some rather impressive lady friends in the busyness, and was introduced to some very experienced bartenders._ Ah, but all that are extra bonuses. As long as I can afford to put food on my plate and keep a roof over my head, I'm content. Hell, I could even charge rent for my own apartment!_

The two bedroom home had seemed to have a big "Free Board" sign plastered on the wall, despite Kevin's inability to see it, because more often than not, someone would take advantage of the empty space. Alyssa, for example. While she wasn't sharing his bed, she would treat the guestroom like her own giant closet, strewing clothes and makeup about. Yoko had stayed there too, after the many long nights Kevin had convinced her to watch multiple movies one after the other. It was the least thing he could do for her – to let her take the room like he had taken her time that she would have been better off using to study.

But what about the plumber?

Kevin hadn't heard anything besides what Yoko had told him at lunch. It seemed that David was still plumbing. _But why, damn't? He's intelligent and as sharp as a tack. Why he doesn't do something better, I don't know..._ According to Yoko, he was just the same ol' Dave, as she put it in her own words. Kevin could only assume this meant he was still the quiet, dedicated worker with his pulled back hair and wearing the pendant he constantly hung from his neck.

That must mean he's content with his life. If he wasn't, he would have made changes of his own, right? Did this mean he was happy, being alone and unsocial? _That's just wrong, and that's why I'm here, with a 12 pack of beer and a whole bag of junk, ready for some man on man time. I'm going to lure the bear from its den and show him how to have a good time with his friends. I'm the perfect man to do it!_

Kevin hoped he was right - even more so as a key scraped into the apartments entrance door. _There's no turning back now! - _And then David was there, stepping inside while his eyes locked on Kevin automatically, giving him that blank stare as he stopped mid-stride -

- _Please don't kill me -_

"Howdy Dave!" Kevin chirped, teeth bared in a friendly grin that wasn't returned. "What's up?"

David, unmoving, didn't seem necessarily unfriendly. He was just confused. "What are you doing here?"

Kevin raised one large hand to pat the bottles of Bud that gleamed invitingly on the table. "I decided that you and I could use some quality time together - just you and I, two bachelors who can kick some serious ass. We'll do what two men do - sit down with alcohol with football on the TV. Whaddya say, bud?"

David simply blinked, then moved to hang his tool belt on a coat peg mounted by the door. _He must have come home from a long day of work, unless he _lives_ in that uniform. _Still, David wouldn't lighten up. "How'd you get in?" he asked, before shaking his head dismissively. He could put two and two together before Kevin could open his mouth to speak. He simply disappeared down the apartments hallway, leaving Kevin to sit and look at his back, listening to David mutter one name under his breath: "Yoko". The sitting man chuckled.

Five minutes passed and David still hadn't returned to the room. Kevin began to feel ignored. Surely David hadn't forgotten the large man leisurely splayed across his couch? Kevin's curiosity was about to get the better of him after the long (in his impatient mind) wait. He couldn't help but wonder what the quiet plumber was up to in what Kevin assumed to be his bedroom.

Eventually David returned, saving Kevin from the displeasure of dislodging himself from the warm spot he had created amongst the couch cushions. Yet David still seemed to overlook his visitor, making Kevin feel like a speck on the wall. _But if I _were_ a speck, he'd probably be armed with a towel and a bottle of cleaner to scrub me off._

"What are you grinning at?" a husky voice asked. Kevin jumped, having been lost in his thoughts. He looked up at David with wide eyes. The plumber had shed himself of the thick, shapeless uniform, replacing it with a simple white, tight cotton tank top and a pair of slim cut faded blue jeans.

If Kevin hadn't known better, he would have guessed David spent his free time working out in the gym. He was unlike any plumber Kevin had seen before (perhaps because he never hired, since having another man do such a job would hurt Kevin's male pride), with his toned body.

Without the excess clothes, Kevin could see the clear outline of David's broad, strong shoulders that tapered down to two muscle-defined arms. His pecs were accented by the tight shirt, which stretched over the curves of the hard muscle, then tapered down to cling at David's slim but firm stomach.

I bet most women would kill for those, Kevin thought to himself, eyes sweeping down David's long, trim legs. Kevin didn't dare doubt the power in them. He didn't doubt at all that David was a well-oiled machine.

David didn't seem to notice Kevin's wandering eyes. Instead, he simple walked over to the couch and sat down at the end opposite to Kevin. What he did notice was Kevin's uncharacteristic silence.

"You okay?" David asked.

Kevin snapped from his mental ramblings. "Hmm? Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You're quiet..."

"Sorry..."

David still eyed Kevin wearily, before he noticed the 12 bottles standing proud on the table. Kevin watched as David leaned forward towards the drinks, seeing the tank top ride up in the back to expose the gentle dip of his back, as well as the curve running the length of his spine. He could also see the shifting of muscles as David moved his arms, stretching and contracting the strong coil of his shoulder blades. The contrast between the bleached white tank top and the naturally browned skin beneath was a feast for Kevin's eyes.

David's eyes, on the other hand, returned to Kevin's face as he leaned back against the cough again, now accompanied by a bottle in each hand - one he offered to Kevin, the other he kept for himself. He looked more worried now.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can't imagine you as the type to wait for someone before you start drinking."

Kevin blinked, then smiled at David, snatching the bottle from his hand. "I guess you're special!" He felt a pang of delight as one corner of David's lips curved up slightly, before fading into its usual unexpressive line. _So I probably sounded like a sarcastic ass. I _am_ a sarcastic ass. Ah, but I got him to smirk, didn't I? I've made progress!_

Or did he? An awkward silence filled the apartment. From above, Kevin could hear the slight muffle of a television. Desperate to make some noise, Kevin sat forward and snatched up the remote, fingers seeking the power button. Bright colors, motion, and racket lightened the mood of the room from its tomb-like stillness.

"How about we find us some pig skin?" Kevin said, grinning at David who simply grunted. Kevin stared at the pony-tailed man, astounded and afraid to even ask, "What, you don't like football?"

David shifted uncomfortably against the cushions. "Not really."

Gaping, Kevin set down his beer and turned towards his blank-faced friend. "Were you raised by wolves?!"

"No...I just don't like sports." David took a swig from his bottle before he rested it against his chest, glancing back at Kevin.

"What do you do, then, in your free time?"

David looked quite flustered, as if he feared Kevin's reaction to his response. "I read." Kevin watched, bewildered as David took another swig, lifting the bottle from his pec. Kevin's eyes were unconsciously drawn to David's chest. _I can see his nipple,_ Kevin thought dumbly. Indeed, the bottle had been cold, causing the pebbled nub to rise into a sharp point beneath tight white cotton. Kevin shook himself. _Weirdo._

The game went on for 15 more minutes before Kevin found himself peering at his friend again, noting that David looked bored. _Not just bored, how about dead-beat, 'I'd rather be anywhere but here'. I bet he'd be having more fun watching paint dry._

Kevin had to admit he was bored himself. He hadn't planned to sit in silence with the other. In his mind, they would have been chattering and joking, maybe in a bar somewhere. But David looked practically asleep, with his eyelids drooped, the long darkness of his eyelashes like smears of charcoal against his skin. _So, say something! The next thing you know he'll be snoring._

Surprisingly enough, David spoke up, startling Kevin in the process. "Why?"

Kevin was confused. "Why what?"

"Why are you wasting your time with me?"

"This isn't a waste of my time. Besides, what else have I got to do?"

David thought for a moment before finishing his bottle. "Well, you could be picking up some floozy from a bar."

Kevin laughed. "I can do that any day. Besides, I'd rather be hanging out with you."

"You're insane."

"Thank you."

Silence fell for a couple of moments, before David piped up again. It seemed to Kevin like he was thinking aloud rather than truly asking the other. "...Wouldn't you rather be with Alyssa than me?"

"Huh?"

"Weren't you two having a romp in the bed sheets?"

Kevin's cheeks flushed slightly. _Jeez, even he's heard. Guess that means everyone has. _"We have before...How'd you know?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere..."

"Yoko." Kevin chuckled. He could have sworn he heard David join him for a short moment, but couldn't be certain.

"How could ya tell?" David asked, and Kevin was surprised he had responded at all, since he had expected an acknowledging grunt instead of words. _The alcohol must be loosening him up, but if that's what it takes for us to make progress, then it's fine by me._

Kevin smiled. "Must be psychic."

There was another pause between the men, the only sound in the room flowing from the TV that seemingly endless commercials had dominated. Something had seemed to catch the plumber's attention. Kevin did what he could to grab David and return to the conversation before he fell into his usual reticent self. "Speaking of romps, how's the romance department been treating you lately, Dave?"

David seemed caught off guard by the question, but played along. "The romance department is...nonvital."

"I hear ya. Makes a man want to take a break from women, dontcha agree?"

Now David just looked stunned, expression quickly turning to a sneer of disbelief. "You couldn't possibly be considering laying off sex."

"Why not?" Kevin snapped.

"Pfft! You, living without sex? Mr. Walking Erection on Legs? Impossible."

"You should swallow your tongue, Dave."

"Yeah…I will if you survive an abstinent week."

Kevin stuck his own tongue out at his friend. "A week? Thanks for believing in me."

"That's the second time you've thanked me tonight. And you're welcome."

Smart-ass, Kevin growled in his mind, but really he was glowing with glee. _I need to get him drunk more often._

"So…are you going for men now?" David asked.

Kevin shook his head, thinking he misheard. "Uh, what?"

"You said you'd lay off women…"

"Well yeah, heheh. I didn't think of it that way…"

David smirked, eyes glittering with a defiant, cocky sense of humor. "You don't think much, do ya?"

Kevin opened his mouth, but stopped as David stood, joints popping as he let out a deep sigh. It hadn't been until then that Kevin noticed his own discomfort. While they sat watching the game (or in David's case his cuticles) they had both tensed uncomfortably.

Arms lifting straight above his head, David twined his fingers together and stretched, unbunching his muscles from their knots. His smooth body arched slightly back, thrusting his chest out as his shirt pulled up in the front, enough to expose the skin of his abdomen.

David's stomach looked soft and inviting, and it was all Kevin could do to not reach out a hand and rest it on the caramel sliver - to feel the softness of naked skin and the hard underlying muscle beneath. But Kevin's chance was lost as soon as David relaxed again, looking blissfully relieved from his body's strain, cotton curtain falling to cover his hairless abs. _He's so hot, _Kevin mentally groaned. _Wait, what? He isn't a woman Kevin! So what if he has long hair, and a nice ass, with legs long enough to wrap good and tight around any mans waist…Stop! Save it for Alyssa, damn't. _Kevin started to wonder if he was drunk.

You're very horny while drunk, his mind helpfully pointed out. _Forget the alcohol, because oh god, he's still sexy..._

Kevin was shocked with himself - at his sudden flush of emotions. _It's got to be the beer, it has to!_ But as David turned around to walk down the hallway again, Kevin found his eyes roaming to those jean-hugged buttocks and then up to the ponytail which hung down to touch his shoulder blades. It wasn't that David was feminine, just beautifully male. So why did Kevin find him so attractive? _Beer! I will never drink this much again!_

Kevin understood why David had questioned Kevin's motives of coming over. Why had Kevin visited unexpectedly? Had he been so desperate to break his friend's loneliness that he was willing to sit and torture himself with bad college football and that awful, horrible silence? Or was Kevin lonely, searching to save himself from being alone? _That must be it..._

Kevin remembered that time when he was trapped in an endless nightmare, lost in a town he had known so well, weary of every nook and cranny where his death could be awaiting him. When he was forced to pull a gun on everyone - coworkers, neighbors, _friends - _with a burst of crimson and tissue, just to survive to see the next sunrise. There were eight of them, eight survivors and Kevin had been one of them, one of the eight people who needed themselves as much as everyone else to make it out alive and uninfected.

With all his years of training in the police force, Kevin had been confident while protecting himself. But what he was afraid of was to be _alone_. And then there was David, a man more than willing to separate himself from the group, who would rather put himself at risk to further danger than hold the burden of another. But despite all the harsh snapping of jaws David made at Kevin, telling him to stay behind, to stop slowing him down, Kevin had continued to follow David along the way. Hell, it was his job - to protect and serve - but loyal Officer Kevin Ryman realized somewhere in constant blur of adrenaline that he wasn't concerned about David's skill to protect himself. He simply didn't want anyone to be _alone_. He stayed at David's silent side because of it.

Perhaps Kevin was only afraid to be alone because he wanted to live. He needed someone to catch the torch when he fumbled, and there stood David King, a silent plumber with undoubtable strength – his life line, the person to watch Kevin's back and pull him from the claws of his enemy if necessary. Kevin had put so much trust in David. He had trusted the man with his life.

Now everyone had survived, yet Kevin still found himself filled with the fear of being alone – not because of threats to his life, but because…he didn't know, and that worried him. There was one part of Raccoon Kevin couldn't escape, because the nightmares still remained – unliving, but still as scarring as if it were.

Kevin wondered if it was the same for David.

If it was, then I wouldn't want him to be alone, to suffer in the dark. I would want to try and save him like he did me…

Kevin was…he was thankful beyond words for David. When the time had inevitably come for Kevin to slip, David had been there. Kevin had properly placed his trust on the man. If he hadn't…_No, don't think about it. Start anew; don't dwell on the past._

Kevin couldn't help himself, yet he couldn't remember the worst of what had happened. _It had been cold and my head felt like a bubble on the verge of bursting. I was weak, with bile creeping up the back of my throat. I couldn't move, couldn't feel most of my body, and the only thought I could keep straight in my hazy mind was that I knew something was terribly, terribly wrong…I couldn't breathe – couldn't barely draw in enough air to force the nausea down because I had a cocoon constricted around me, trapped inside its silky fibers. A moth that large? Jesus Christ!_

Kevin had been rendered helpless then, waiting and exhausted for his death, until the door had flung open. The sound had been barely audible with Kevin's mind tilting towards unconsciousness.

And when I finally managed to lift my eyelids, there was David, his own eyes wide and sharp with concern. Of course, David – being the man he is – blinked away the emotions as he noticed my consciousness.

Instead of looking Kevin in the face, David had busied himself with his pocketknife, which flashed open at the flip of a switch. Kevin was allowed a flash of worry, realizing what the man had in mind. _He was only going to cut me free, but I remembered his knife baring talents then. David wasn't a virgin with the blade, which made me wonder – still makes me wonder where he learned those deft and swift attacks which took down an enemy with the effectiveness of a gun._

David had used the same skillfulness to release Kevin from his webbed nest. Patience was a virtue as David took his time carefully cutting away at the constricting layers that stole Kevin's breath.

Something had been seriously wrong, Kevin realized as he dropped free to the ground. _Took weak!_ his mind had cried as his knees buckled beneath his weight, hopelessly falling until a strong pair of arms caught him. _I remember the relief of breathing again as I felt the cold floor at my back. David had laid me down before he began to rummage through his pockets. Yet I was too sick and exhausted to lift my own head, so I was confused at what he was doing. Then David pulled me to sit up against his kneeled form. I remember him speaking slowly to me in that rich soothing voice as he pulled his hands from his leather gloves, dropping them to the floor._

"Kevin, I need you to swallow this, okay? It will help you, I promise…"

David had opened one callous palm to expose a small capsule with one white half, green on the other, before reaching to touch Kevin. _His touch was so gentle as he coaxed my stiff jaw open, tilting my head back while he placed a thumb against my chin. I could feel the pill slip between my lips and rest on my tongue. Then I began to panic because my body refused to obey. But David, resourceful David knew just what to do. I shivered as I felt one large hand lightly clasp around my throat, instincts screaming at me, telling me that I was vulnerable to asphyxiation._

It was obvious that David had only meant to help him. Instead of tightening, David's fingertips began to massage the soft yet stubble speckled skin of Kevin's throat, encouraging his reflex to swallow. _And to think that it David wasn't there, I would have become moth chow. Better yet, I would have died a slow painful death from its poisoning. Not a very inviting Idea._

But where was the plumber now?

Kevin sat back, willing to wait with more patience for David than his usual child-like self would allow without alcohol pumping through his veins. David was still away from the room. _How drunk am I? How many bottles have I had?_ Kevin wondered to himself, then began counting the bottles. _Nine...I'll be damned. I only remember finishing two. Musta been drinking while I was in daydream land. _Then Kevin noticed David's abandoned bottle, which - not surprisingly - was empty like the rest. _That makes ten. _Kevin didn't think David would mind at all. _He'll just shrug it off like everything, just like he'll shrug _me_ off like everyone else._

Kevin wouldn't stand for that. He came all this way, sat here for god knows how long, and now he was determined to have what he came for - that he only knew he wanted just moments ago. _And I won't let him shy away. I won't let either of us be alone._

He swallowed the butterflies fluttering radically in his stomach as David returned to the living room. The plumber eyed the cop suspiciously, seeming a little embarrassed and uneasy at the intensity of the fond gaze Kevin gave him.

"What?" David demanded simply.

Kevin motioned to the empty side of the couch. "Come here." David cautiously sat, eyes fixed on his friend. His ungloved hand reached for the bottle he had left, disappointed to find it empty, but not honestly surprised.

"David," Kevin murmured. "Are you alone?

Eyebrow cocked, David answered, "Of course not. You're here, aren't you?"

Kevin's eyelids lowered thoughtfully as he leaned slightly forward towards David, who began to feel like as confused and trapped as prey cornered by its predator. He sat silently when Kevin spoke. "I know," Kevin said, "I know I'm here." Then again in a sweet whisper, "I know..."

Kevin lowered his lips to David's.

David's own lips were soft like a woman's and just as delectable, lying slack beneath Kevin's - unresponsive. Of course Kevin wasn't sure what reaction he had expected - a punch to the gut, perhaps? Being pushed across the room, or at least being yelled, screamed, and shouted at? Anything but this. David merely grunted in surprise, lying prone beneath Kevin, momentarily nonplussed.

There, I did it. Good going Officer Ryman, you fucked up again - but god damn't, if I'm going to take it this far, I might as go all the way. Kevin kissed David a second time, but nothing changed. Mentally in tears, Kevin pulled back and looked at David's face - intrigued to see the mans eyes closed. _He's trying to block me out, stupid stupid, _Kevin told himself sadly, feeling dread tug at his heart's strings.

Once again, the drone of agitated silence fell and David's eyelids fluttered open, mouth forming unheard words -

- And then Kevin was kissing David again, feeling the same callous hands that had aided him in that frozen underground hell cup his jaw. Kevin let out a gentle moan as David's lips worked against his own, giving soft pecks before stopping to lightly brush his lips against Kevin's so innocently, caressing from side to side, up and down.

Eager for more, Kevin pressed one large hand against David's soft hair, cradling the others head closer as their lips parted, allowing playful tongues to greet each other. Both tasted slightly of alcohol. Twisting, twirling, both men let out a weak groan as pangs of lust fogged their minds.

Romance quickly turned to desperate desire as Kevin's hand was placed on David's chest, coming to rest on the swell of his left pectoral muscle where a heart pulsed eagerly inside. Thick fingers sought out the pebbled nipple that had attracted Kevin's attention before, now relaxed and soft in the shared heat of both men's bodies. Kevin's thumb rubbed tantalizingly against it, drawing small circles around the sensitive flesh. Then Kevin shifted his weight forward, pressing David against the arm of the couch. He felt David's hands begin to rub at his back and murmured his pleasure into the kiss.

Stubble rasped against the grain as Kevin tilted his head to dive deeper into their mouths embrace, changing angles every so often. He felt David do the same. Kevin's fingers - forgotten until now - pinched and twisted at the sensitively tender nub, flicking it to a hardened peak as David gently trembled at his touch. Then David bit down on his lip, causing a shock of pain to pull them apart. Faces flushed, David slid reluctantly from Kevin's touch.

"That's enough," he panted, swollen and flushed lips forming each word. Kevin decided that he was in love with those lips.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked with his own.

"We can't do this."

Kevin felt another stab in his heart - more painful than before because words were said outright. _He doesn't want this. _"Why not?" he demanded.

David frowned. "You're drunk."

"So what?" A new flutter was born in Kevin's chest – a flutter of hope.

"So I don't want to take advantage of you," David answered truthfully.

Kevin could have balked. "David, I may be a little tipsy but I know what I'm doing, and I know what I want."

"...Or so you think," David sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I _know_, damn't, and -"

David interrupted. "- And if you're sure, then you can wait until you're sober to say the same."

Fuck, he's always right. Damn him and his voice of reason, Kevin thought, running a hand through his sweaty hair, wishing it would have been David's black strands twined between his fingers.

In the end, Kevin had only his own hair to touch. He lay in David's bed, which he had thankfully accepted when David had offered his own room for the night, deciding it would be best for both of them to stay off the road. Lying there, it was easier for Kevin to imagine David's hair on the pillow now resting beneath his weakened head, because those long black locks had been splayed drowsily across the fabric at some time or another.

Where was David? Kevin felt like that one question was never answered, because the man was always on the move. But for now, Kevin was comfortable with knowing that David was sprawled across that comfortable couch, asleep just a few doors away.

And although David wasn't lying in the same bed, nestled beneath the same sheets, he was still in Kevin's thoughts; still in the same apartment, where he would still be there tomorrow.

Kevin wasn't alone after all.

---


	2. Morning After

I decided to post this for my very lovely fans ( just the two of them :( ) because I thought it was cute. As I told my buddy over MSN, I was adding to my compost pile of crap stories. Whee.

Wrote it in a Culinary Arts class. Guess I had more on my mind than enchiladas, :D

As you can tell, it is simple. I had to set the scene in the beginning, the rest is just blurbs of convo.

==========

**Morning After…**

This morning there would be no alarm clock to wake up to, since it was David's day off, yet the plumber still dreaded one thing – the disaster of the living room. It was the first thing David opened his eyes to see – a sea of beer bottles surrounding his island of a couch.

He grunted and stretched before kicking aside the bottles to make foot space on the ground. Then he stood, feeling groggy and not a little sore, having been balled up on the sofa for an entire night. And he would bet money that it wasn't only his hair that looked bad. The rubber band had been loosened from his restless turning in his sleep, causing the hair to frizz, puff, and he just knew it had created one hell of a knot.

From experience, he knew that it would be easily fixed with a hot, long steamy shower, which seemed more inviting than going at war with his hair armed with a comb. Problem was, to take a shower he needed clean clothing, and only one thing stood between him and his closet – that big lump of a man named Kevin.

Why did I let him take my bed? David's mind grumbled. _Well…maybe I was repaying his kindness from yesterday. He was trying to get along with me and be nice. Maybe _too_ nice. Then again, you were pretty friendly yourself, Dave._

David quickly shut down that train of thought and began to make a plan of action. What did he have going for him? Well, David figured Kevin was a heavy sleeper. After all, he had been so drunk last night, the effects of the alcohol probably hadn't worn off yet. Besides, David could move quite silently when he tried. _What other choices do you have? You could walk around the apartment in your birthday suit until he crawls home._

Seconds later David was peering over the doorframe, looking into his room. Kevin seemed out of it, completely splayed across the mess of bed sheets with his head limpy turned to one side. _I might just make it._

…or not.

Kevin stirred, head flopping to face David as a sliver of his eyes opened lazily.

David stepped out from his hiding place, thinking that he must have looked quite suspicious, sneaking around in his own home. "G'mornin', sleeping beauty."

An eyebrow was raised along with a drooped eyelid. "David?" Pause. "Oh. God. Oooohhh god-d-d."

David chuckled. "Hangover from hell, yes?"

"Uuurrrrrwwgg."

"Hmm…"

"My head...oh GOD…"

"Well, that's what happens when you drink too much."

Growl. "Laugh it up you fuck-k-k-errrr."

"Want an advil?"

Moan.

David smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

A head surrounded by short brown radical hair was gripped.

"Was this a part of your plan?" David asked.

"...wha?"

"Were you aiming for a hangover? 'Cause you sure as hell got one. Hah...quality time my ass. Now you get to stay here while I nurse you back to health, right?"

Kevin managed a crooked smile. "Sounds good to me."

It was time for David to grouse.

The dishevelled man looked at him with perplexed eyes. "Hey Dave, why aren't you suffering?"

"I only had two bottles."

"Oh bullshit, I saw you grab a third!"

"Yeah, which you finished off before I could put my lips on it."

Giggle. "Hehe, that's right. Sorry."

"I think you learned your lesson."

"..."

"..."

"David?"

"Hmm?" The plumber shook from his doze.

"Advil. Please?"

"Oh yeah. You want anything else while I'm up? I don't suspect you'll be very active today."

Kevin would nod but decided otherwise. "Coffee?" he grunted.

"You like decaf?"

Groan.

"Green tea it is. Anything else?"

"...bathroom?"

David pointed. "Right over there."

"Thanks Dave." Blurrp.

"Oh and Kev?"

Cough, gurgle. "Yes?"

Grimance. "Please hurry."


End file.
